Malaysia
Celcom 'Default data rate' * basic network speed - 384kbps (UMTS 3G without HSDPA) some area now covered 3G+HSDPA (up to 3,6Mbps) 'Data feature packs (2011):' * Lite: 48RM/mo (384kbps - UMTS w/o HSDPA) * Basic 68RM/mo (512kbps - shaped UMTS +HSDPA) * Advance: 98RM/mo (unshaped, up to 3,6Mbps when available) * Daily Unlimited:6RM for 24h, 384kbps * Weekly Unlimited: 20RM for 7 subsequent days, 384kbps 'Fair use policy ' (shaped bandwidth after overuse) *Lite: 1GB/mo (64kbps) *Basic: 3GB/mo (64kbps) *Advance: 5GB/mo (128kbps) after using 80% and 100% of monthly 'fair use' bandwidth, user will be informed by SMS and e-mail. 'Availability' Celcom kiosks located in most major shopping centres. 1mo payment in advance (148RM) aS "deposit". "Free" modem is included (Huawei E1552). Daily and Weekly Unlimited can be activated on customer's SIM. 'SIM sizes' Mini SIMs as standard. Micro SIMs may be available on request, (mini SIMs are able to be cut down to micro SIM size). 'Frequency' * TBA 'Tethering' Yes. Hotlink is the sub-brand of Maxis for its prepaid/PAYG voice and data services using the Maxis network. Depending on your mobile data needs, you can opt for the standard/Tourist SIM packs that offer decent internet quota and competitive call/SMS rates, or the prepaid Hotlink Broadband SIM pack that offers more data but at slightly higher call/SMS rates. In early 2013, Maxis launched its Tourist Edition prepaid pack at RM25 that includes free RM20 International and RM10 Local call & SMS credits as well as 100MB data for 14 days. Users can top-up credits (including value top-up "Hot Tickets" that come with bundled talk/sms/data) for more calls, SMSes, and data (PAYG or to buy Internet Passes), as well as extending their prepaid's validity. For Prepaid Broadband (eg for tablets and laptops), users can either purchase the Hotlink Broadband SIM Card for RM5 with free 50MB data (valid for 1 day) to use with their own devices, or RM88 for the Starter Kit with a USB HSPA modem (and free 50MB data for 1 day). The Broadband SIM supports voice and SMS but at slightly higher rates than the standard/Tourist versions. 'Internet Hot Tickets' Hotlink offers value top-up "Hot Tickets" that are year-long and seasonal (such as during festive seasons, world sporting events, etc) that bundle local/international calls, SMS, and data. The year-long Internet Hot Tickets offer quite a good deal at RM20 for 1.5GB (7 days) and RM10 for 500MB (2 days). 'Mobile Internet Plans' (as of March 2013) Hotlink Mobile Internet Plans are applicable for regular SIM plans that include Voice & SMS, including the Tourist Edition that comes preloaded with 100MB data. Weekly Pass users are able to purchase a Quota Upgrade of 1GB at RM10 valid for 3 days. Daily, Weekly, and Monthly Pass users may also purchase additional Daily Passes to increase their data quota, or opt to pay a PAYG rate of 5sen/10kb. Note: You cannot activate an Internet Hot Ticket if you have these Passes active. 'Mobile Broadband Plans' (as of March 2013) Hotlink Prepaid Broadband Plans are applicable only for the Hotlink Broadband SIM / Starter Kit that come preloaded with 50MB data. 'Availability' Standard SIMs can be purchased at Maxis retailers nationwide, including at the airports, major shopping centres and convenience stores such as 7-Eleven. Maxis retailers and resellers should be able to cut the SIMs into Micro SIMs for you free of charge. Top-ups can be done online using credit cards, at Maxis retailers, top-up kiosks, ATMs, convenience stores, supermarkets, newsagents, and many other resellers. Hot Tickets can only be purchased from Maxis retailers and selected resellers. 'Tethering' Mobile tethering is allowed and utilises whatever data plans that you have subscribed to, as above. Category:DIGI DIGI * Digi Prepaid - Purchase PAYG SIM for RM8.50, comes with RM5 call credit. *Unlimited data access for RM8 a day. *Weekly data package available for RM15 per week unlimited access. *Subscribe/unsubscribe to data access via *126# *For iPhone - Set APN to: Diginet *Dial *128# to check SIM card Balance *Data package supports tethering with no additional charges. 'Coverage' *Mostly EDGE with some Major Urban Areas covered with 3G *http://www.digi.my/internet/3g/coverage_int.html [http://www.digi.my/internet/3g/coverage_int.html] 'SIM Sizes' *Normal SIM 'Tethering' *Yes Category:DIGI